True Feelings
by Liv.elise
Summary: During winter holiday, Harry and Hermione spend time together and realize that they are in love. They have to deal with the rest of the world when holiday is over and everyone comes back to Hogwarts. Hermione X Harry
1. Chapter 1-Hogsmeade

*I do not own ANY of the rights to Harry Potter

Study. That was my agenda for the day, one must be prepared at all costs, even during winter vacation. But when I heard that they were bringing the students who were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas to Hogsmeade, I knew that I would probably be dragged to that pretty little village.

"Hermione, you have to stop studying, it'll fry your brain." Ron said as he was leaving for the train station, The Weasley clan were going to visit Bill in Egypt and Ron wanted the chance to ride a camel so he left Harry and I alone all holiday.

As soon as Ron had left the castle, Harry bound downstairs in a parka, "Hermione, it's almost Christmas. Won't you go with me to Hogsmeade?" He asked sweetly, looking at all of my study tools.

He's just so cute sometimes, I swear.

We were soon sitting in The Hog's Head, sipping butterbeer. "Hermione, is there any way you could possibly get my hair to act as it should?" Harry asked, trying to flatten the hair that always stood up.

"I think you should leave it, it makes you look sort of... Rugged and handsome." I responded, his hair is perfect.

Harry blushed a deep crimson, "Rugged?" He grinned. "Oh come on, you know what I mean." We both shared a laugh and then the world started to slow.

His eyes are the most brilliant color I have ever seen. No wonder Cho clings on him so much.

"I assume you and Cho are going to meet and exchange presents Christmas Day?" I said casually. "No, Cho has lost interest." He responded, looking into his golden drink.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." That was all I could say without showing that I was ecstatic.

"No, it's fine. I actually really like someone else." He sighed, leaning back in the wooden chair and staring at my bushy hair.

My heart was playing a game of quidditch. "R-really? Who?" I inquired, hoping, praying he would say my name.

"No, it's dumb." He smiled, avoiding eye contact.

"Harry, tell me." I leaned over the table, trying to meet his eyes. "No one." He stood up and slammed six sickles onto the table, storming outside.

"Harry wait!" I followed him into the snow. "Hermione, I need to be alone right now." His eyes looked anxious.

"You can tell me, we're best friends. I don't get what-" His lips were suddenly pressed against mine in a clumsy kiss.


	2. Chapter 2-Feelings

Harry

I just kissed my best friend, and I loved it. Her lips were soft and she smelled like cinnamon. When she finally pulled away, her face was a dark shade of pink, she looked beautiful in the falling snow.

"Harry!" She smiled, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I-don't know."

* * *

We were in the common room in front of the fire, she was studying and I was reading up on quidditch techniques. I finally felt warmth in my stomach again, I hadn't felt that warm since I was at the burrow last summer.

"Harry, Harry." Hermione was waving her hand in my face. "You fell asleep." She smiled, the fire lighting her face. "Hermione, call me crazy... But I think I might love you."

Her eyes filled with tears, and she buried her face in my sweater. "Harry, have you ever said that to anyone?" She looked into my eyes.

"N-no." I have never told anyone in my life that I love them, how is that?

We kissed and my heart flew.

"Harry, I'm going to bed now." Hermione yawned, kissing my cheek.

"Wh-Why don't you sleep in my dormitory?" I asked, no one else in Gryffindor had stayed for vacation except for us.

Hermione smiled and shook her head softly, "I couldn't." Her face was deep red.

"No, I don't mean _that_ , why don't you just sleep beside me?"

"Harry, we could get into huge trouble."

"Who would know?"

"You're right I suppose, and the girl's dormitory is very cold, as long as you promise not to try anything."

"I promise." She nodded, "I wouldn't expect you to." And she went up to her dormitory to change into pajamas


	3. Chapter 3-Christmas Eve P1

Hermione

I can't believe I am going to be sleeping the boys dormitory. Am I stupid? No, I trust Harry.

I brushed my teeth and flossed, changing into my button up pajamas.

The boys dormitory was empty other than beds and Harry's small spot around his bed.

"If you don't feel comfortable, Ron's bed is right there." He pointed to the bed beside his. "No, it's okay. But would you be alright if I read?"

"Sure, sure." He climbed into bed and took off his glasses. I began reading, and was admittedly tense. After feeling my eyes begin to shut on their own, I put down The Muggle Forest and Magical Creatures and put my wand under the bed.

Harry turned over and rubbed my back, "You're tense, are you okay?" I turned to face him and his messy, adorable hair. I nodded and closed my eyes.

The light shone through the window beside Harry's four poster bed, Hedwig was sitting on the floor, eating sardines.

"Happy Christmas Eve." Ron said looking down at me, scowling.

* * *

"I can't _believe_ you slept with Harry." Ron scathed. I sat up, "Nothing happened!" I cried, "How did you even get here?!"

"I figured I was going to be nice and come back from Egypt early so I could see my best friends, but it seems they are keeping each other _plenty_ of company!" He bellowed and wiped his brow.

"Ronald! Why are you even upset that Harry and I are happy? We love each other!"

"We _lo-ove each other, ooh, the top girl and the boy who lived, what a POWER COUPLE_!" Ron cried in a squeaky voice, I pulled my wand out from under the pillow where it was stowed.

"H-Hermione, I'm sorry." raising his hands.

"Ron, you know I love you and I would be happy if you and my best friend got together, so can you _try_ to be happy for us?!"

"Yes, yes! Please don't hurt me!"

I lowered my wand as Harry walked into the room with breakfast. "Happy Christmas Eve, Ron." He grinned, "'Mione and I have something to tell you."

"I know." He frowned and grabbed apiece of buttered bread.

"I brought you coffee." He handed me a mug and I took a sip, it was exactly how I like it. "Ugh, you guys make me sick." Ron said in between bites.

Harry planted a kiss on my forehead.

After finishing coffee and a fairy cake, I went to my dormitory to get dressed, maybe I would help Ron study since he did come back early.

"I don't want to study, it's holiday." Ron told me, unpacking his trunk. "Yeah, we were going to practice quidditch, is that okay?" Harry asked, smoothing my hair.

"Fine, just be cleaned up by dinner." I rolled my eyes, knowing that I wouldn't see them again until tonight's meal.


End file.
